Michael Sullivan
Michael "Sully" Sullivan is a cadet at Corbulo Academy of Military Science. From his home world of Emerald Cove, Sully knew very little as to why the UNSC and the Insurrectionists were fighting.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, "Squad" Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn During the first episode Sully is seen with fellow classmates Thomas Lasky and Chyler Silva, undergoing cryo training before conducting a combat mission. Sully shows concern over Thomas, who is suffering from the negative effects of their extensive cryo training, but Thomas powers on through. During the course of their combat mission training Sully was hit by a TTR round and was out of the training scenario. Ultimately it was the actions of Thomas that caused Hastati Squad to loss their mission and costing all of them their combat scores. After getting a thorough talk down by General Black, Sully and the rest of Hastati Squad return to their barracks at CAMS where he is piecing together classified video footage of a battle between UNSC Marines and an unknown enemy.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, "Episode 1" Sully is next seen in the beginning of episode two along with the rest of Hastati Squad performing an early morning inspection. Back at their rooms, Sully continues to piece together the fragmented classified video footage of a battle between UNSC Marines and an unknown enemy. Dimah asks Sully how he got this footage and watches with curiosity, promising that she won't tell anyone about it. The next day Sully and the rest of Hastati Squad are performing their last combat exercise for the term. With Thomas at point Hastati Squad successfully eliminates the opposition and redeem themselves of their low combat scores.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 2 In the third episode Sully and the rest of Hastati Squad are in his room watching the declassified combat footage that he had bin piecing together for the last few days. They watch as UNSC forces overtake a group of Insurrectionists when later both UNSC and Insurrectionists are fighting together against an unknown enemy. Sully and the rest of Hastati Squad also get a glimpse of a Spartan-II which shows to be Fred-104. At chow hall they debate on who the mysterious UNSC soldiers were. After chow, Sully walks into Thomas' room and shows him an unknown figure reflected off the visor of Fred's helmet. Later that night Sully is seen with the rest of Hastati Squad as the entire student body are gathered at the academy orbital lift to be transported to waiting UNSC ships for a full scale evacuation. After watching a large group of ODSTs being dropped into campus, Thomas concludes that the school is under attack. After Dimah uses her families position to get on-board the last lift, threeCovenant Corvettes appear and shoot down the orbital elevator causing it to collapse forcing all remaining students including Sully to run for their lives.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 3 After surviving the tower's collapse Sully regroups with the surviving members of Hastati Squad back at Thomas' dorm room. Shocked and saddened by the events as well as Dimah's death, Sully tries desperately to hold on to his sanity. A few moments later an Elite with an energy swords enters their dormitory killing a few surviving CAMS cadets. With time running out Sully and the rest of Hastati Squad risk going out in the open in an attempt to reach their weapons locker. After taking a few steps the cloaked Elite kills JJ, forcing Hastati Squad to run for their lives to the weapons room. Once they reach their armory, Hastati Squad tries in vain to open their weapons safe. Unable to get hold of their weapons Sully and Hastati Squad hide as the Elite breaks down the armory door and scours through the room for them. In an attempt to facilitate his friends' escape, Walter Vickers draws the Elite's attention and is shot with a needle rifle. Cornered and no where else to go, Sully and the rest of Hastati Squad brace for their death when all of a sudden Master Chief appears killing the Elite. After learning that they are the only survivors on the planet, Chief orders Sully, April, Thomas and Chyler to collect their gear and weapons. Now armed the surviving members of Hastati Squad accompany Master Chief as they roam through the dark halls of Corbula. Still unsure of who Master Chief is, Sully is convinced that he might be a robot due to his size. As they make it to the outside of the school, Sully watches in horror all the devastation and death around him. As they approach an awaiting Warthog, an Elite with a Needler shoots Sully in the leg. Before it can deliver the fatal shot, Master Chief deflects it with his armor. With more Elites entering the fight, Sully lies next to Chyler and April as Master Chief is busy dealing with the threats and Thomas trying to start up the Warthog. When Thomas successfully starts up the Warthog, April helps Sully into the vehicle and with Master Chief manning the turret Thomas drives the group out of the fight and into the forest.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 4 While speeding through the forest in an attempt to make it to the Pelican extraction the group is attacked by Kig-Yar soldiers. After surviving the ambush, Master Chief applies BioFoam to Sully's leg wound in order to numb the pain and allow him to walk. When Master Chief deals with a pursuing Mgalekgolo, the surviving cadets retreat into the forest with a now dying Chyler Silva, wounded by a Needle round during the road ambush. After Chyler dies in Thomas' arms, Master Chief arrives and tell the group that they need to keep going as a second Mgalekgolo is now after them. Due to the heroic actions of Thomas, acting as the decoy, Master Chief was able to destroy the Hunter. The survivors were able to make it to the awaiting Pelican with a handful of UNSC Marines and fellow Spartans Kelly-087 and Frederic-104 waiting for them. As they are exfilled out of the planet Sully, April, and Thomas watch in awe as Kelly and Fred take off their helmets showing that they are young adults. When Sully asks the two Spartans how old they are, Kelly answers "That's classified!"Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 5 Not much else is known about Sully after the Battle of Circinius IV though it can only be assumed that like Thomas he continued on with his schooling and military training and took part what would be the Human-Covenant war. Trivia *While Thomas's actions have caused many of Hastati Squad to have anomisty towards him, Sully shows no disdain towards Thomas, indicating that he is one of Thomas' few friends in CAMS not including Chyler Silva. Appearance *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' Gallery Fud sullivan.png|Sully in UNSC Marine Armour. Halo4 HastatiSquad.jpg|Sully with his fellow CAMS classmates. Halo-4-forward-unto-dawn-cadets-1020 large.jpg|Sully with Hastati Squad Halo4 ForwarduntoDawn.jpg|Sully with his surviving classmates and Master Chief. Sources Sullivan, Michael Category:The Real World Category:Halo 4